1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a joining method for coil ends of segment coils used for a stator, and a joining apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
When a stator of a motor is manufactured, segment coils that form a coil by being joined together are used. A joining method for end parts of segment coils is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-304507 (JP 2006-304507 A). The segment coil is configured such that a distal end is formed in a tapered shape. The segment coils are assembled in order from an inner side to an outer side in a radial direction of a stator core, and the segment coils of a pair of segment coils adjacent to each other in the radial direction are tilted in opposite directions to each other along a circumferential direction of the stator core. By this structure, a height of the coil ends is shortened. Then, a conductive adhesive is applied to to-be-joined parts of distal ends of a pair of segment coils as a joining target. After that, a plurality of wedge-shaped plate bodies is inserted into respective gaps of the distal ends of the pair of segment coils along the radial direction of the stator core, so that the to-be-joined parts are fixed at predetermined positions along the radial direction. Subsequently, a state where the plate bodies are pressurized at a predetermined pressure is maintained for a predetermined time, so as to cure the conductive adhesive, thereby joining segment coil ends to each other.